


【唐柯】热恋中的士兵

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 厨房里的咖啡壶坏了。每天要渗滤那么多咖啡提供给整个家族，倒也算不上意外。罗西把这几个字写在便签纸上拿给了乔拉，她撑着纤细的腰肢接过纸片读完，立即热情地回应他，声明马上就会派人购买新的来替换。他点点头，转身回到起居室的沙发上坐下，但鼻腔里仍然充盈着乔拉身上的香水气味，甜腻得像是打翻在地板上的冰淇淋。这令他稍稍失去了一些对咖啡和早餐的憧憬。他点燃一支烟，烟草燃烧后的气味很快占领了他的胸腔。
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Kudos: 16





	【唐柯】热恋中的士兵

**Author's Note:**

> 原作向短打  
> 是稿，感谢金主，weibo@一颗腐烂的橘子 

厨房里的咖啡壶坏了。每天要渗滤那么多咖啡提供给整个家族，倒也算不上意外。罗西把这几个字写在便签纸上拿给了乔拉，她撑着纤细的腰肢接过纸片读完，立即热情地回应他，声明马上就会派人购买新的来替换。他点点头，转身回到起居室的沙发上坐下，但鼻腔里仍然充盈着乔拉身上的香水气味，甜腻得像是打翻在地板上的冰淇淋。这令他稍稍失去了一些对咖啡和早餐的憧憬。他点燃一支烟，烟草燃烧后的气味很快占领了他的胸腔。

晚些时候多弗回来了，船停靠在港口上，如同一只巨大而夺目的亮粉色火烈鸟意外降临了这片废土，看上去既华丽又落魄，但他们并不会在意这一点。不久前多弗曾向罗西透露，他目前已经有了些想法——他会带领家族回到他们真正的故乡，那片叫做德雷斯罗萨的土地，美丽而富饶，拥有大片的向日葵花田。罗西闻言后表示理解，毕竟唐吉诃德家族的驻地不会永远都是港口边的垃圾处理厂，他的兄长当然会在迅速而稳定的扩张中不断将更好的东西收入囊中。

晚餐时他按照惯例坐在靠近多弗一侧的座位上，这种惯例或许是从他第一天来到这里时被制定的。毕竟就算迪亚曼蒂他们陪伴在多弗身边的日子更长，罗西却是唯一同他血脉相连的人。由此，他回来不久后便接替维尔戈成为了红心，而他们也会友善地接受他对于食物的好恶，体谅他的哑疾，配合他的喜怒无常来出演对于孩童的反感。人们向来深谙世界上为何会有人天生便拥有一切，只因为他们的血管里流淌着的便是荣誉与权力。有时候，看不见的东西也能够证明许多。

多弗坐上餐桌的主位，将酒红色的领带松开了些，又优雅地系上洁白的餐巾。家族成员们因少主的归来而纷纷举杯，玻璃容器内的香槟、红酒、果汁因碰撞而溅出少许，混合出一种近乎甜蜜的温馨。他尚且年轻的哥哥，唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥，就像是这间并不宽敞的餐厅里终年耀眼的太阳，拥有着温暖一切又将其烧毁的力量。他的金发、深色的墨镜、微微黝黑的皮肤，以及宽厚肩膀之上的粉色羽毛外套，这所有的一切早已在不知不觉中成为了唐吉诃德的象征，甚至比他们的海盗旗图案还要令人记忆深刻。

罗西没花多久就吃完了盘子里的食物，随后便借吸烟的名义独自离开了餐厅。实际上也并不是借口，他一到走廊上便点了支烟，试图压下心中鼓噪着的厌恶。咽下最后一口烩饭时他几乎有些反胃，他向来不愿和这群所谓的家族成员为伍，更何况托雷波尔糟糕的吃相实在是令人避之不及。但多弗从来都没有说过什么，因此便没人能对此表达不满——家族中所有的事情皆是如此。

又过了一阵子，他房间的门被敲响。是多弗，男人黑色衬衣领口的领带已经完全解下，松开衣扣后裸露出一小块胸前的皮肤，带着点微醺的惬意询问他晚餐的菜色如何，今天是新请来的厨师第一次大显身手。

罗西不慌不忙地在纸上写下“很好”两个字递过去。多弗点了点头，顿了一下，又沉声问他提前离席是否是因为托雷波尔糟糕的吃相。他心中一惊，难道自己表现得如此明显。但多弗却接着开口，微笑着说这只是他的猜测，可以不必在意，下次他会稍微提醒一下托雷波尔不要把酱汁搅拌得到处都是。

话音未落，他的哥哥伸出手指轻轻点了点他的胸前。他恍然低下头，才发现浅粉色的衬衣上散落着几滴深褐色的晕点。“谢谢”，他字迹潦草地写下。而他的哥哥又格外愉快地笑了笑，转身离开前体贴地替他关上了门。

或许从坏掉的咖啡壶开始一切都不太顺利，但实际上真正糟糕的事仅有一件。那就是他们兄弟二人虽然拥有各自的房间，但却不得不分享同一间浴室。毕竟这只是用废弃的楼房改造出的暂时据点，不如城镇内的建筑设施齐全。但罗西知道这仍是一种类似特权的体现，是一种照顾，只因为他们是兄弟，他便可以和他共用最好的一间浴室，随意进出他的书房，翻阅桌上的文件，从他的口中提前获知一些即将发生在被侵略的土地上的灾难。

过去，他被教导遵守军纪，服从命令；但很快，由于这项只有他能够完成的任务，他离开了那样规整严谨的环境，他告别了海军基地被统一漆成浅灰色的墙面，深烟灰色的墙裙，每天清洁三次的老旧走廊地板。他来到了更加严酷的世界。包围着他的每一头野兽都怪异而咄咄逼人，他看见了一些他过去从未目睹过的景象。他的心脏因此加速跳动，血液倾流向身体的每一处角落。但或许他在卧底这件事上拥有一些独特的天赋，以至于他从未在获取消息并传递给情报部门时真正感到紧张或是慌乱，就像是他仅仅只是在向应该得知明日有雨的人们告知这样简单的事实。

也或许是因为他正在背叛的并不是什么其他的人，而是他唯一的兄弟，他的哥哥。

但现在，他却因为同他的哥哥分享同一间浴室而感到心烦意乱，头脑昏沉。他告诉自己那只是因为浴缸里的水太热了，他太容易搞砸一些人们能够轻易完成的事。几分钟前他用香皂清洁过身体，带着点近乎幼稚的粗暴仔细擦洗过自己胸膛上或许会沾染到的污渍。那件衬衣很薄，他不希望自己皮肤上留有食物酱汁的味道。香皂的柔软气味很快便填满了整间浴室，如同在催促他尽快回到柔软的床上就寝。

但一些迟来的念头却开始折磨他。当多弗向他伸出手时，他似乎闻见了一点类似海洋的咸涩气味。大概是因为他的哥哥今日来自海上，理应带着些久日未歇的疲惫与仆仆风尘回到他们身边。但多弗却永远以一副犹有余裕的模样照顾着这个家族里的所有人。他并不想承认他曾经对此感到艳羡。在他们共同经历过的那些噩梦般的困苦之中，他的哥哥总是那样，十余年来从未改变过分毫。

他胸膛间的皮肤因过分擦洗而隐隐发痛。他开始近乎专横地厌恶起这个夜晚，这间浴室，金属架上那块他刚刚使用过的椭圆精油香皂，便很快便擦干身体换上衣物离开了那里。

暂时放弃了睡眠之后，他再次回到楼下的走廊上吸烟。点燃第二支时他听见有人走近，脚步笃定而沉稳，必然是他年轻的兄长。多弗在他身侧驻足，向他要了一支烟，他们以香烟点燃香烟，表现得默契而熟稔。夜色浓重，他呼出沉沉一口烟气，却意外瞥见比他稍高些的男人微敞的前襟，挽起的袖间露出的一小截手臂。

他似乎在对方身上闻到了与他相同的香皂气味。

他突然想起在夜晚看见太阳是件非常荒谬的事；他想起他们现下拥有着近乎亲密的生活；他想起他们分享着咖啡、香烟，以及浴室；他想起他所被教导过的一切。

但他当然还是会想起他与他同姓唐吉诃德。他一边为此感到痛苦，一边在所有的沉默中享受着这种过去从未有过的濒死感受。

直到他碾灭了手中燃烧到尽头的香烟，独自回到了灰白色的月光之下。

END


End file.
